A Twist of Fate
by Tiffy
Summary: Oh my God! A Juuhachigou/Mirai Trunks story!! I know what you're all thinking, but just read it. It's MIRAI TRUNKS so all you pan/trunks fans don't worry. The Trunks from that time line is safe. :P


The sun was shining brightly in the afternoon sky. The few birds that dared to venture out of their nests were flying around, tweeting happily. Bulma was sitting back in her lab tip tapping away on her computer like always. She let out a long sigh as she thought about her son. I wonder when he's coming back. She was always thinking and worrying about him, ever since he left to go back to the past. Vegeta...Please look out for our son, were her last thoughts before she went into a peaceful sleep.  
  
A bright flash made Bulma quickly awake from her sleep. She sat up from her computer and looked around. By the time she became fully conscious, the thought of what it might have been had just struck her.   
  
"Trunks..." Bulma whispered in the air. She stood up from her chair immediately and headed outside. A large smile spread across her face for she saw a large piece of machinery sitting in the grass. The piece of machinery she knew by heart, for it was her invention. She trotted up to the time machine to wait for her son to open the panel door. After a few minutes of waiting, the door zipped open.  
  
"Trunks!" Bulma squealed in joy. Surely enough, a young man about the age of 20 stepped out of the machine and onto the lush grass. He didn't even have time to say hello before his mother threw her arms around him. "I've missed you so much," Bulma said with tears starting to fill her eyes.  
  
"Hi Mom," Trunks finally was able to say. He gave her a hug and then smiled at her.  
  
"You look so much like your father. Hey, what happened to you? You didn't look this old when you left?"  
  
"It's a long story. Speaking of which, I have some unfinished business I have to do here."  
  
"Trunks. No! Don't even think about it!" Bulma threatened.  
  
"Mom, I'm a lot stronger now. I can beat them, I know I can." Trunks assured his mom with another million-dollar smile. Bulma sighed sadly but she knew there was nothing that could possibly stop him from what he was going to do.  
  
"All right. Just please, come home alive? I haven't been able to see for so long," Bulma asked with pleading eyes.  
  
"I will. I promise," Trunks said and looked up to the sky. He powered up his energy and shot high into the sky.   
  
"Please be careful..." Bulma asked softly into the air, even though he couldn't hear her.   
***  
I'm finally going to do it! Trunks thought confidently to himself. He searched over the land for where the two androids might be. After about two hours of looking, he started to become discouraged. Now, where are they? Many towns had been wrecked while he was gone, but there was no sign of the androids.   
  
"Well, well, well," a voice from behind him beckoned. Trunks heart started beating a mile a minute. He knew the voice too well and anger started overcoming his fear. Without even looking at the source of the voice, he turned and gave his enemy a wicked blow in the stomach. A blow that should have killed the android seemed to have done absolutely nothing.   
  
"Juunanagou, should we tell him about what we've done?" a female voice called from behind the first android. Juunanagou laughed as he saw the look on Trunk's face.   
  
"I don't know Juuhachigou, I think I would rather have him find out for himself."   
  
"What are you guys talking about?" Trunks asked bewildered.   
  
Juuhachigou flew in front of her brother and stared down at Trunks. "Well, we didn't destroy everything in Dr. Gero's lab. We found some documents on how he was planning on making us stronger, but he never did because he was afraid that we would be able to kill him. Anyways, Juunanagou here found out a way to make us stronger and he did. We now are stronger than your little, super sayain thing." Juuhachigou smiled slyly. She flew closer to Trunks and kissed him on the cheek. "Don't worry," she whispered in his ear. "We'll make this a quick death for you."  
  
"No! It's not possible!" Trunks backed away slowly knowing that he had no chance at beating these bloodthirsty killers.   
***  
  
Meanwhile, up at Kame's place, Dende had a very unexpected visitor.   
  
"Dende! Let me go back!" a rough voice growled.  
  
"I can't do that," Dende, said sadly.  
  
"Yes you can! Please! I don't want to see my only son get killed! Even if it's just for a day..."  
  
"Vegeta, if I let you go then there are many other people up here who would want to go also."  
  
"Dende, I'm asking you, let me go," Vegeta snarled in a low tone. He glared at the young namekian. Dende sighed at his persistence.   
  
"I don't think you can come back if I let you go though."  
  
"I don't care. I just don't want to see my son and that woman killed." Dende shook his head and thought about the consequences.   
  
"All right, I'll figure out a way to bring the sayains back to life," Dende finally answered in a low tone. "But, only for one day."   
  
"What?!" Vegeta exclaimed.   
  
"You heard me. If you want to be able to come back to heaven, you must destroy the androids in one day. But, if you do destroy the androids, I will let you stay on the earth."  
  
"All right," Vegeta scowled.  
  
"You'd better get Gokou and Gohan. I'm only letting you three have this opportunity." Dende smiled at Vegeta. Vegeta only smirked at him and flew off to retrieve the other sayains.  
***  
"Oh Kame, help me," Trunks whispered as he saw the two androids glare at him with their usual cold eyes. Juunanagou was the first to attack. He launched an uppercut to Trunks, which made him fly upward. Juuhachigou took advantage of this and flew up to Trunks and punched him hard in the stomach, making him fly to the ground at an incredible speed.   
  
Trunks hit the ground hard. He opened his eyes and looked at the two hovering high above him. Their laughter pierced Trunk's soul. What am I going to do? Father, what would you do? Trunks felt anger well up inside him as he heard the two laughing. His power started to grow and his hair turned a golden blonde.   
  
"I'm going to finish this once and for all!" Trunks yelled out. He darted up to them and threw punches left and right. Juunanagou smiled at his attempt to defeat them.   
  
"I'm glad you didn't give up," Juunanagou said with his usual tone of confidence. Trunks landed a punch on Juunanagou's face, which made him fly backwards.   
  
"Bastard! Now I'm going to have a scar!" Juuhachigou sat back and laughed at her brother. Her laughing quickly ceased as she started attacking Trunks. They exchanged punches for a good time before Juunanagou came back and elbowed Trunks in the back. Trunks cried in pain and backed off from the two.  
  
"We finish this now," Juunanagou said bluntly and started powering up for an attack. Juuhachigou followed her brother's lead. Trunks was mangled from the little fighting that they had just done. He felt much of his power wasted. How did they get so much stronger? I'm sorry father. I could not defeat them. Mother, I'm sorry that I didn't get to return home.   
  
Trunks waited for the energy blow from the two. He saw the energy from them still powering up but it seemed like eternity to him. When they were finally done, he saw a bright flash and closed his eyes. This is it. My life is gone like that. After a few seconds, he noticed that there was no pain. He opened his eyes and saw the two androids battling it out.   
  
"What?" Trunks thought out loud.   
  
"Hey Trunks! Nice to see ya again!" a voice from behind him called. Trunks knew that voice. He turned quickly to see him, but when he did he couldn't believe it.  
  
"Gohan! How..?" Trunks tried to sputter out.  
  
"Don't worry about it right now kid. We got bigger things on our hands." Trunks nodded in agreement as he watched two other warriors battle out the androids.   
  
"This won't do us any good!" one of the warriors called out. Gokou backed away from Juuhachigou and watched Vegeta still battling it out with Juunanagou.   
  
"Do you really think you can defeat me?" Juunanagou scowled. Juuhachigou watched her twin as he fought against the sayain prince.  
  
"You'd be surprised at the strength I've gained while I was dead!" Vegeta said with a gruff voice. He landed a blow on Juunanagou's stomach that made him back away. Vegeta pummeled energy balls at him with great speed. "Nobody could dodge those!" Vegeta was right. Lying on the ground was a mangled Juunanagou.   
  
"Juunanagou!" Juuhachigou cried out and flew down to her beaten brother. "Juunanagou..." Juunanagou laughed with his last few breathes of life.   
  
"You'd better..." Juunanagou coughed in the middle of his sentence. "You'd better get out of here, sis."  
  
"No, Juunanagou."  
  
"Get, before they kill you too!" Juunangou's words made tears fall from Juuhachigou's eyes.   
  
"Noooooo!!" she screamed out in anger. She turned to look at the fighters. Vegeta wore a proud smile on his face while the others just glared at her.   
  
"Let me finish her off!" Trunks exclaimed and flew down to Juuhachigou.   
  
"Do it!" Juuhachigou threatened. " Do it now!" Trunks looked at the tears streaking down her face. "I'm not afraid to die!" Trunks drew out his sword and started to power up.   
Juuhachigou fell on her knees.  
  
"Get out of here..." Trunks said only for her to hear.   
  
"What?"  
  
"Get out of here...Now," Trunks ordered. "Make it look like you hit me and fled." Juuhachigou gave him a wondering look.   
  
"Just do it." Juuhachigou didn't ask any questions and punched Trunks in the stomach and fled.   
  
"What are you doing Trunks?!" Vegeta yelled down to him. "Get her!" Trunks looked up to his father and then collapsed onto the cold ground.  
***  
When Trunks woke up, he was still lying on the ground where he was knocked out.   
  
"Damn, boy," Vegeta scowled.   
  
"How long was I out?" Trunks asked as he sat up.  
  
"Not even five minutes," Gohan answered as he helped Trunks back onto his feet. Trunks placed his hand on his head where a pounding headache was forming.   
  
"You got a headache?" Gokou asked as he walked over to the group.  
  
"Yeah, that's, that's it," Trunks stuttered not exactly sure what was going on. "Hey, how did you guys..." Vegeta cut him off.  
  
"Why didn't you kill her?!" he screamed at his son.   
  
"I didn't have a chance," Trunks replied calmly.   
  
"Didn't have a chance? Didn't have a chance?!" Vegeta was on the verge of slamming his fist into his son. "This isn't my son. Where is my son?!"   
  
Trunks lowered his eyes. He didn't feel like getting into a fight. All he wanted to do right now was figure out why he didn't kill Juuhachigou.   
  
"Hey Vegeta. Cool down. We'll get her next time," Gokou said in his normal happy voice.   
  
"There might not be a next time," Vegeta growled. "Have you already forgotten Kakkorotto? We only have one day to live! Unless we destroy those androids that is."  
  
Gokou looked at Vegeta and shrugged. "Well, right now I want to see my wife. You can go ahead and try to hunt down Juuhachigou, but I want to spend some time with my family."   
Vegeta glared at Gokou with his black eyes. He shook his head and flew off in the direction on Capsule Corp.   
  
"I knew he would get the idea," Gokou chuckled to himself. Trunks took the back of his hand and wiped away some blood on his lip. "You'd better get home too. You got pretty banged up today."  
  
"I know. But, something's wrong," Trunks protested.   
  
"What do you mean?" Gokou asked curiously.  
  
"I don't know. If you see my mom, tell her I'll be home in a little bit." Trunks didn't give Gokou any time to answer. He flew off in the direction where he saw Juuhachigou go.   
  
"What on earth is he up to?" Gohan asked his father. Gokou smiled at his son.   
  
"I think I've got an idea," Gokou said proudly. "But I'm not sure." Gohan gave his father a questioned look but decided not to ask. Gokou put a hand on Gohan's shoulder and placed two fingers on his forehead. He concentrated his thoughts and they were both teleported to the Son house.   
***  
Where are you Juuhachigou? Trunks searched in every place that she could possibly be. I don't believe this. What am I doing? Why am I looking for her anyways? Thoughts keep on flooding his brain but no answers came up. He saw a small spot by the ocean and landed gracefully. He glanced behind him and saw a small cave where the light of the sun didn't touch.   
  
Trunks walked over to the cave cautiously in case of any danger that might be lurking inside. He approached the entrance of the cave and looked in. Nothing there. But... His thought was cut off by a rock being thrown out from the cave.   
  
"Go away!" a voice from inside ordered. Trunks looked at the small rock that was thrown at him.   
  
"Who's there?" Trunks asked as he peered inside once more.  
  
"I said, go away!" I know that voice. He thought to himself and entered the cave.   
  
"I'm not here to hurt you," Trunks forewarned.   
  
"I don't care. Just leave me alone," the woman's voice was too familiar. Trunks headed towards the voice but instead just saw a shadow head further back into the cave.   
  
"Juuhachigou..." Trunks whispered. He shook his head and followed her further back in the cave. He walked for about five minutes when he saw a bright light from ahead. He started walking a little faster. When he reached the light, what was beyond in caught him breathless. A crystal clear pond was in the middle of the cave with a trickling waterfall feeding it fresh water. A few trees grew around the small spring and grass flourished effortlessly. The walls of the cave had the reflection of the water on it and sparkled with the hint of diamonds and crystals.  
  
"What are you doing here? Didn't I tell you to leave?" Trunks jumped back as he saw an angry Juuhachigou get right in his face.   
  
"Uh..Uh...Yeah," Trunks stuttered.   
  
"Then leave before I have to kill you! You spared my life so now I'm sparring yours." Juuhachigou turned and flew down to a small spot by the waterfall with her back towards Trunks.  
  
"Wait!" Trunks persisted and flew after her.  
  
"Didn't I tell you to leave me alone!?" Juuhachigou was starting to get annoyed by his presence. Why won't he leave me alone? She thought to herself as she turned to see him come towards her.   
  
"I said leave! Don't come over here!" Juuhachigou warned. Trunks didn't listen to her and landed next to her. She put on a disgusted look and flew over to the other side of the spring and sat down.   
  
"Why are you here? And why do you keep bugging me?" Juuhachigou asked while she glared at him.  
  
"I was about to ask you the same thing. But, the reason why I'm here is because I was looking for you."  
  
"Why? So you could kill me?" Juuhachigou turned her back towards him again. "Then do it now! I don't care."  
  
"What?" Trunks was dumbfounded. What's the matter with her? She would never let me just kill her.   
  
"You heard what I said. Kill me now. Or do I have to put up a fight for you to kill me?"  
  
"Why do you want me to kill you? Juuhachigou?" Trunks looked over to her. Crying? He saw the android curled up in a ball, hiding her face in her arms. The answer just hit him. "Now you know what it feels like! To lose the ones that you love! It hurts like hell, doesn't it?"   
Juuhachigou felt the burning tears run down her cheeks.   
  
"Leave me alone!" Juuhachigou fired a blast towards Trunks that he easily dodged.   
  
"What does it feel like?" Trunks hovered over Juuhachigou trying to get his point clear to her. Juuhachigou raised her head up and looked at Trunks who was just in front of her.   
  
"I don't need this," she responded and stood up. "Either kill me now, or go away." She turned her back to him and walked off behind the largest tree in the cave. Her knees gave way and she was once again on the ground, weak and aching.   
  
Gohan wouldn't do this. My father doesn't even accept me as his own son. Why am I being as ruthless as him then? Trunks took a deep breath and walked slowly over to the tree. He peered over to the other side where he saw her crying her heart away.  
  
"I'm...I'm...I'm sorry," he apologized and sat down at the trunk of the tree.  
  
"For what?" she snapped. "You didn't do anything. I'm the one who destroyed the towns. Anyways, we're enemies. Why would you be saying sorry?"  
  
"I never thought I would say it before too. But, my trip to the past has taught me some things. Like, you can forgive anybody, no matter what they have done." Trunks stopped his sentence and thought about his next words carefully. "My father for example. He tried to blow up the Earth too. But, Gokou forgave him for what he had done. That would explain why I'm here today. My mother forgave him too. Obviously all you need is a second chance."  
  
"What does your little story prove?" Juuhachigou asked annoyed.  
  
"Well, there's another thing that makes me believe that all you need is a second chance. In the past, Juuhachigou some how was able to redeem herself and she became good. I don't know how she exactly did it, but I was think maybe you would be able to figure that part out."  
  
Juuhachigou said nothing. His words flowed through her head as she tried to make out his point. She felt more tears fall onto her clothes.   
  
"But, it won't bring Juunanagou back," she said with sadness.  
  
"No, it won't. But there are ways you can heal the broken heart."  
  
"How?" she asked and turned to see him. Before she could do anything to stop him, she felt his lips upon hers. It took her a few seconds to figure out what was going on and by the time she did he had already stopped.   
  
"Oh Kame," Trunks exclaimed to himself and leaned back on the tree. What the hell did I just do? Kame! I made a fool of myself, that's what. Juuhachigou was startled at his action. She stood up and looked at him. He sat with his face in his hands. She shook her head and took flight out of the cave.   
  
Trunks looked up and watched her fly out. He shook his head to himself and stood up. No point of sitting around here anymore. He kicked a rock in anger. Why did I do that?! He flew out of the cave and into the air heading home to Capsule Corp.  
***  
  
"Kame," Bulma cursed to herself. "He'd better be all right." She sat back in her lab chair worrying about her son like always. Closing her eyes, she tried to relax. She was quickly interrupted though by a load pounding at the door.  
  
"Who the hell is that?" Bulma asked under her breath. She sat up from her chair and headed to the door. As she was a few feet from the door she heard a familiar voice.  
  
"Dammit woman! Open the door!" the voice from outside called.  
  
"Vegeta," she said happily to herself. She ran the rest of the way to the door and unlocked it very quickly. The door flew open and she couldn't believe her eyes.  
  
"Vegeta..." she whispered.   
  
"What? You make it sound like I'm back from the dead."  
  
"You are!" Bulma squealed and threw her arms around him. She couldn't help but cry into his chest. "I've missed you so much Vegeta."  
"Well, I'm here to stay this time," Vegeta said in a soft, gruff voice. He put his arms around her petite body and rested his head on hers. "That is, if I destroy the androids."  
  
"What?" Bulma asked and looked up at his face.   
  
"Well, Dende made a deal with us. If we destroy the androids in one day, then we can stay here. But, if we don't then we must return to heaven." Vegeta lowered his head as he spoke.   
  
"Oh," Bulma replied but was still ecstatic to see him. "I'm just glad that I got to see you again." Vegeta nodded.   
  
"Damn woman. How much uglier can you get?" Bulma just giggled because she knew what he meant. It wasn't that hard to tell anyways. She hugged him again as she felt a void in her heart filled once again.  
***  
  
Trunks didn't dare to return home. Not if Vegeta was going to be there. He hated disappointing his father, but something inside of him told him not to kill the android. He saw the house a little ways away and then stopped. He landed on a small ledge near the ocean where he could think things through. Why is he back anyways? Trunks thought to himself. Sure he was happy to see his father, but he didn't want to just get yelled at.   
  
Trunks let out a sigh as he watched the ocean hit against the sand. He crossed his arms and closed his eyes in concentration. He started thinking about his father, his mother, and Juuhachigou. I wonder where she is now? He reopened his eyes and watched the sun start to set. The glow from the rays made it beautiful. He didn't realize though that he was being watched from Capsule Corp.  
  
***  
Vegeta watched his son cautiously. Bulma was behind him watching them both.  
  
"I'm glad I have such a happy family," she said and faked a laugh.   
  
"What is he doing out there?" Vegeta asked without looking at her.  
  
"I don't know," Bulma answered. "Maybe he just needs time to himself. You know, like you said he didn't kill Juuhachigou. It might really be getting to him." Vegeta nodded but kept on watching him.  
  
***  
So many thoughts flowed through Trunk's head. Why doesn't he even notice me? Oh Kame! Why is he back? All he seems to do is ruin my life. I thought I wanted a father, but not him. He never appreciated me, not even in the past. Trunks felt anger build up inside of him. He balled up his fists and fell to his knees. Tears of anger and confusion started streaking down his face. With most of the energy he had left, he pounded his fists into the ground, much like he did when he was 14. The ground around him shook from the impact of his fists.  
  
"That bad, eh?" a soft voice said from behind him. Trunks already knew who it was.  
  
"What are you doing here? I thought you fled," Trunks asked with annoyance. "Take your advice that you were saying before, and go away." Trunks stood up and watched the sun start to hit the ocean.   
  
"Because," Juuhachigou started saying. "You've made me realize something." She walked up behind him and put her arms around his neck.   
  
***  
"What the hell?!" Vegeta exclaimed from inside. "Why is he letting her do that?!" He felt anger rush through him as he saw the android put her arms around his son. He started powering up ready to kill the android once and for all.  
  
"Vegeta, wait!" Bulma said and placed her hand on his shoulder. "Watch first. If she does anything to him then kill her."  
  
"But..." Bulma placed a finger on his mouth.   
  
"Please Vegeta," she asked in a pleading tone. Vegeta powered back down and sat at the window with his teeth gritted.  
  
***  
"What are you talking about?" Trunks asked and turned toward her.   
  
"You were telling me, that I could change," Juuhachigou said bluntly. She lowered her eyes so she wouldn't have to look at his face.  
  
"Yes, I was saying that," Trunks said, trying to make her go on with her conversation.  
  
"Well, you also showed me how to heal my loss for my brother." Trunks rose as eyebrow as he watched her moves closely. Hang on a second. This is probably some sick joke to kill me. But, why haven't I killed her yet then if it is?  
  
Juuhachigou looked up into Trunk's eyes. Trunks couldn't help but look back. There's something different. Her eyes aren't that steel blue that only had the intention to kill. She started approaching him closer and he couldn't help but step back. Then it happened. He lost his balance and started plummeting towards the ocean. He didn't have enough time to regain himself.   
  
"Trunks!" Juuhachigou exclaimed and flew after him. Trunks made a loud splash in the water. Juuhachigou hovered just above the water trying to find him. "Trunks?" she asked. She scanned the water but found nothing. She flew a little bit further out to sea in case the current had already gotten him. "Trunks? Where are you? Don't you leave me too!"  
  
She was caught off guard when somebody from behind her grabbed her and pulled her underwater. She struggled to get the grip off. It worked quite well and she swam quickly to the surface. When she reached it, she gasped for the air greedily.   
  
"Got ya," Trunks laughed. He was treading water behind her with a smile on his face.   
  
"You think that was funny?" Juuhachigou dove back under the water. A minute passed and Trunks saw no sign of her.  
  
"Juuhachigou?" he asked and started swimming around in circles. A face quickly appeared in front of him and he didn't have a chance to say anything when he felt her lips upon his once again. He closed his eyes as all of his worries had drifted away with that kiss.   
  
***  
"Curse that boy," Vegeta snarled.   
  
"What? What's going on?" Bulma asked as she tried to see what was going on outside. Vegeta grew tense and started powering up again.   
  
"That's it. I want to stay on this Earth." Vegeta hustled out the front door and over to the ledge where the two had been. He looked over the edge to find the two still kissing in the water. Neither of them noticed the power that was above them  
  
"Get your filthy hands off of my son!" Vegeta roared. Juuhachigou looked up at the flaming Vegeta. Trunks was the first to fly up and meet his father.   
  
"Don't father," he demanded. He flew in front of Juuhachigou and blocked her from his father.  
  
"Move out of the way," Vegeta ordered.   
  
"No." Vegeta zipped past Trunks and landed a punch on Juuhachigou. She sunk deeper into the ocean but quickly got a hold of herself and flew out of the water. Vegeta started powering up for his most powerful attack against the android. When he was fully charged he put his hands out in front of him to form the energy ball.   
  
He threw the energy ball towards her but before it could hit her, Trunks intercepted the attack.   
  
"Trunks! You idiot!" Vegeta yelled as he watched his son fall into the ocean.   
  
"Stop it now!" a commanding voice yelled from the ledge. Vegeta turned and saw Bulma standing on the ledge with her hands on her hips. Juuhachigou ignored the woman and flew down to where she saw Trunks fall.  
  
"Trunks!" Juuhachigou said desperately hoping that he would answer. All was silent. "No." She dove into the water looking for him hoping that she would find him before it was too late. She pushed herself hard down to the bottom of the ocean. She spotted a body floating down slowly a little ways ahead. She swam quickly to body and started recognizing it immediately. When she reached him, blood had filled the water around him. She grabbed his limp body and pulled him up to the surface.   
  
"He's not breathing!" Juuhachigou exclaimed as she pulled him over to the beach. Vegeta looked down on the situation shocked. He felt his son's ki slowly fading away. He also felt two other kis heading his way.   
  
"Kakkorotto," he whispered. He lowered all his power and landed on the ledge where Bulma was.   
  
"Vegeta!" Gokou called out as he landed by the two. "What's going on?" Vegeta didn't answer. He looked down at the beach where Juuhachigou was trying to help Trunks.   
  
"Please Trunks. Don't leave me." Juuhachigou didn't even notice the tears start to trickle down her face. She felt a hand on her shoulder and turned quickly to the new comer. Bulma stood above her and shook her head. The blood littered the ground around them.   
  
Juuhachigou felt like her heart had just burst and cried to herself softly. "It's not fair!" she cried out.   
  
"I know," Bulma looked down upon her son.   
  
"He's still alive you stupid women!" Vegeta barged down at them. He grabbed his son and flew back to Capsule Corp. Bulma tried to run after him.  
  
"I'll get ya Bulma!" Gokou offered and picked her up. Gohan looked around and followed his father to the Capsule Corp. Juuhachigou stood and looked down at the blood on the ground.  
  
"Trunks, please be all right," she whispered. She started walking along the beach back to the cave where she now lived.  
***  
  
Gokou flew inside the house with Bulma and he quickly let her go. She rushed into the hallway.   
  
"Vegeta?!" she exclaimed. "Where are you?" She heard some noises going on in a bedroom just beyond hers. She ran down the hallway and stopped at the doorway to the room. She peered inside and saw Trunks lying on the bed with his father next to him gathering bandages and other medical supplies.   
  
"Vegeta?" she asked as she walked into the room. "Will he live?" The shock of losing her only son still hadn't hit her fully until she saw her son lying on the bed. Her eyes filled with tears and she rushed over to the bed.  
  
"No! I won't let him die," she said trying not to cry too much in front of Vegeta but failed greatly.   
  
"He's not going to die," Vegeta reassured her. He wrapped Trunks stomach area with some white bandages to stop the bleeding. "It looks worst that it is. Let him rest and he'll be fine."  
  
Bulma looked up at Vegeta with her eyes red and tears still falling. Vegeta shook his head and smiled at her to try and cheer her up.  
  
"Unless I kill that android, I'm going to end up leaving again," Vegeta said solemnly. "But, I don't think I can kill her after what I saw."  
  
"Vegeta," Bulma couldn't finish her sentence. She wrapped her arms around Vegeta and once again cried into his chest. Vegeta closed his eyes and held her close to him.   
  
"Come on, let's let him rest," Vegeta requested and started heading out of the room. Bulma glanced at her son one last time before she followed Vegeta out of the room.  
***  
  
"How is he?" Gokou asked when he saw the two enter the room.  
  
"He'll live," Vegeta said tonelessly as he walked over to the rest of them. "Kame. We can't kill Juuhachigou."  
  
"What?! Why?" Gohan asked and stood up from the couch.   
  
"We just can't."  
  
"But, that means we have to go back up to heaven then," Gohan said disappointed. Gokou nodded his head because he may be dumb at times but her knew exactly what was going on.   
  
"I see why," Gokou agreed. "Well then, Gohan. We might as well spend our last few hours with ChiChi."  
  
"But why?" Gohan asked once again. Gokou laughed at his son and placed his two fingers on his forehead.   
  
"Don't worry, you'll learn in time."  
  
***  
  
The night passed by slowly for Bulma. All she could do was worry about her son and Vegeta. The first rays of the morning started shining through the windows of her house as she sat up in bed.   
  
"Go back to sleep woman," Vegeta said watching her carefully.  
  
"I can't. I'm too worried."  
  
"Hey, Trunks will be okay. He just needs to rest for a few days, that's all." Vegeta sat up and watched her go over to the window.  
  
"Yeah, I know. But what about you?" Vegeta stayed quiet and started thinking about it. He wasn't able to answer her question. Bulma lowered her head and closed her eyes.   
  
"Well, I'm going to go check up on Trunks," Bulma said and walked out of the room. Vegeta watched her every step but lied back down and attempted to go back to sleep.   
  
Bulma walked down the hallway and into the room where Vegeta had brought Trunks the night before. She looked inside and smiled at her son. He was sleeping soundly. At least he's not unconscious. She thought to herself and walked over to the side of the bed. She brushed the hair out of the side of his face and couldn't help but sigh.  
  
"You've grown up so much," she said to herself. She pulled up a chair next to him and watched over him for most of the day.  
***  
  
Vegeta sat out on the ledge where he was the day before. What have I done to my son? He asked himself. He closed his eyes and let his thoughts wonder. They were quickly interrupted though by a bright flash.  
  
"Dende," Vegeta said without opening his eyes.  
  
"You didn't finish them off," Dende said disappointed.  
  
"I couldn't. I didn't want to disappoint my son."  
  
"I'm surprised at you Vegeta. For once you're thinking of your son instead of yourself. Oh, and did I mention that your day isn't over yet?"  
  
"Yes it is. This is the time that arrived on this earth."   
  
"Oh, well I kind of slipped up a little on accident when I said one day."  
  
"What do you mean?" Vegeta asked and opened his eyes.  
  
"Well, when I said one day, I didn't mean one Earth day."  
  
"Then what kind of a day did you mean?"  
  
Dende blushed and tried to hide his face as he said the answer. "A namekian day."  
  
"Idiot!" Vegeta said but couldn't help but laugh. "You don't have a day on Namek."  
  
"Yeah, no kidding. Well, just think of it this way, you guys got a freebie. I hope to see you all again. Please visit me and I will be on my way to tell Gokou now." Vegeta didn't even have time to say anything before the young namekian vanished into thin air. Vegeta was now overjoyed and rushed back to Capsule Corp.  
  
"Bulma!" he exclaimed as he rushed inside.   
  
"Vegeta?" Bulma asked as she ran out of Trunk's room. "Where were you?"  
  
"No where in particular. But, I've got good news," Vegeta said and crossed his arms and leaned up against a wall. "I'm staying. Forever."  
  
"What?" Bulma asked shocked.  
  
"Well, at least until I die again." Bulma didn't know what to say. She stood shocked not even knowing what to think. When she finally snapped back into reality, she heard a moaning from down the hall.  
  
"Trunks!" she cried and ran down the hallway and into his room.   
  
"Oh Kame, where am I?" Trunks asked as he tried to move.   
  
"It's okay son, don't move okay?" Bulma said and walked to the side of his bed.   
  
"What happened? I don't remember a thing after I flew in front of her."  
  
"You don't have to worry about it. You're alive, that's all that counts."  
  
"Where is she?" Trunks tried to sit up in bed but cringed as he felt a shock of pain shoot up his back. He immediately lied back down onto the pillow.  
  
"Don't worry. She somewhere out there."  
  
"Ugh," Trunks closed his eyes again as he felt all the energy wasted out of him from the attempt of sitting up.  
  
"I told you he would live," Vegeta smirked as he stood in the doorway. "He's my son. Nothing could kill him that easily."  
  
"Easy for you to say," Trunks groaned and tightened up as he felt more pain fill his body.   
  
"You'll be fine, just rest for a few days," Bulma said in a happy voice.  
  
***  
  
A few days had passed and Trunks was at least able to sit up in bed and walk around a little bit before all of his energy was wasted. Bulma fed his food while Vegeta would just look after him during the day.   
  
"Trunks," Bulma said one day. "Don't you dare try to go anywhere. Your father and me have to go somewhere for a little bit. A town just south of here said they need our help with rebuilding." Trunks just nodded as he sat up in bed. "Promise me that you won't go anywhere."  
  
"I promise," Trunks said with a smile on his face. "Anyways, where would I possibly go?"  
  
"I don't know, but you would find a place to go. Be good son," Bulma said in her usual perky voice.   
  
"I will," Trunks said and watched his mother walk out of his room. He noticed how much she had changed since his father came back. It was nice to see his mother happy once again. He lied back down on the pillow with his hands behind his head. I wonder where Juuhachigou is. He started thinking. When he was totally lost in thought it was interrupted quickly by a tapping on the window.  
  
"Huh?" Trunks sat up and looked at the window. Nobody's there. He stood up and walked over to the window. He felt pain shoot up his back but he didn't let that stop him. He unlocked the window and let if fly open. He shook his head in disappointment when he saw nobody there.   
  
"Boo!" Juuhachigou shouted as she hung upside down into the window. Trunks jumped back from the sudden intrusion. He smiled happily as he noticed who it was at his window.  
  
"Juuhachigou," he spoke softly to her. "You came." She flew gracefully into his room and hugged him carefully not to hurt him.  
  
"When could I not," Juuhachigou said and placed her head into his chest. She closed her eyes and let him hold her fragile body. "I saw your parents leave and then I decided to sneak in. Your parent never left your side. I guess it's a good thing, but I wanted to see you earlier."  
  
Trunks nodded held her away from him. He looked into her eyes and smiled down at her. "Come on, they'll be back soon."  
  
"You're not in any condition to go anywhere!" Juuhachigou protested.   
  
"I don't care. You know what my father would say if her saw you here. Let's just go some place where we can be alone." Juuhachigou nodded in agreement and took his hand.  
  
"Are you well enough to fly?" Juuhachigou asked as she looked back at him.  
  
"I'm pretty sure I can manage a short flight." Trunks flew up to her and wrapped his arms around her waste. He took her and flew out of the window.  
  
"You know I can fly myself," Juuhachigou stated and laughed happily.   
  
"Fine, if you insist." Trunks let go of Juuhachigou and watched her fall a few feet but immediately she regained herself.   
"Aw. Man," Trunks complained as he started heading down. "I can't keep this up." He tried to fly back up the height that he was but slowly started heading down the sandy beach. When he finally reached the beach, the landing wasn't exactly the most beautiful. He toppled over onto his back and looked up into the sky and watched Juuhachigou fly down by him.  
  
"Are you okay?" she asked with concern. She couldn't help but laugh. He had a big smile on his face and he closed his eyes.   
  
"Yep, I'm just fine." Juuhachigou giggled at him lying on the ground. She put her hand out to help him up. He grabbed her hand but instead of getting up he pulled her down on top of him. He gave her a small kiss on the lips and then smiled at her.   
  
"Juu-Juu," he said happily.  
  
"Juu-Juu?" she repeated after him. She looked at him with confusion.  
  
"I think it's a cute nick name for you," Trunks explained. "Come on, let's go somewhere else other than on the beach. If my dad saw me here he would be furious."  
  
"Why would he be furious?"   
  
"Because. I'm not supposed to have gone anywhere." Trunks smiled slyly at her. He gave her one last short kiss before he attempted in sitting up. Juuhachigou got up on her feet and then gave him her hand again. This time he took her hand and tried to stand up. The pain was written all over his face when he got to his feet.   
  
"You took that hit for me," Juuhachigou said and looked away from him. "I thank you for that." Trunks nodded his head and started walking along the beach.  
  
"You would've done the same," Trunks said when he was a few steps ahead of her. Juuhachigou thought about what he said for a few minutes. She smiled at everything that he's done for her and for believing in her.   
  
"Yeah, I would have," she agreed as she ran after him. "So, where are we going?"  
  
"I don't know. Not like I really care right now either."   
  
***  
  
The two wondered around the beach until they found the little cave where the fresh spring was.   
  
"I've got an idea," Trunks said and an evil smile crawled onto his face. "Come on!" He grabbed Juuhachigou's hand and pulled her into the cave.   
  
"Wait! What are we doing?" she asked as she ran behind him. She couldn't help but laugh at him. It was strange to laugh like this to her even though it felt good. When they reached the small spring in the middle of the cave, Trunks dropped Juuhachigou's hand. He turned back to her and smiled. He was acting like a little kid again.   
  
"What are you doing?" she asked as she looked at him. Trunks didn't answer her. He just flew down next to the crystal clear spring and watched her carefully. Without a second thought he jumped in the water with a loud splash.  
  
"Trunks?" Juuhachigou flew down next to the spring and watched him splash around. "What in Kame's name are you doing?!"  
  
"Having some fun! Come on in and join me," Trunks swam over to her and looked up at her from the edge of the spring. He gave her a pathetic pleading look with his eyes. She just plainly shook her head and crossed her arms. She turned her back to him and gave a small humph.   
  
"Fine then," Trunks pouted. Inside though, he wasn't going to take no for an answer. He jumped out of the water, grabbed her around the waist and pulled her into the spring with him. She shrieked in surprise and fell back in the water with him. Trunks automatically let her go to surface.   
  
"What was that for?" Juuhachigou asked as she looked over to him. Trunks didn't answer. He treaded water with only the top of his head and his eyes on the surface. She turned her back to him once more and placed her hand on the rocky shore that surrounded the spring. She tried to pull herself out but found herself being weighed down when Trunks put his arms around her neck.   
  
"You wonder why I do all this?" Trunks whispered into her ear. "It's because I love you." Juuhachigou let go of the rock instantly and fell back into the water. She turned around and faced Trunks with tears in he eyes.   
  
"Trunks," she said in a soft voice. "After all of the things I've done, how can you forgive me so easily?"   
  
"Because, love is the greatest power of all. Something happened back there when I saw your brother die. I saw something in you then. You aren't a blood thirsty killer, and I found that out a while ago. It's like I said about my father. Sometimes all you need is a second chance."  
  
Juuhachigou smiled at him and wrapped her arms around his neck.   
  
"Trunks," she whispered quietly  
  
"Yes?"   
  
"Is this the way it was in the future?" she asked while she closed her eyes. Trunks chuckled at the thought that Krillin was the one that actually got her in the past. "What's so funny?"  
  
"Well, remember that little bald guy you killed?"  
  
"Yeah, why?"  
  
"In the past you ended up with him," Trunks said and buried his head in her neck.   
  
"Really? I feel bad for me then," Juuhachigou said with a giggle. She hugged him tighter around the neck as if never to let go. "Promise me that you'll never leave me."  
  
"I promise," Trunks said softly. "I promise that, and a whole lot more."   
  
***  
  
"Damn! Where'd he go?" Vegeta asked in Trunk's room. "Damn him! He'll never get himself healed if he doesn't stay in bed and rest."   
  
"Vegeta? What's the matter?" Bulma asked as she ran into the room.   
  
"Your son is gone," Vegeta snapped as he turned to her. "Maybe I shouldn't have let that android live."  
  
"You don't really think he went of with her, do you?"   
  
"Where else would he be?"   
  
Bulma shook her head as she looked in the empty bed. "There's nothing we can do about him though. He's young and his hormones are going crazy." Vegeta shot her a strange look but couldn't think of anything to say to put up a fight. "Let's just hope he returns home in one piece."   
  
"No," Vegeta said bluntly. "I'm going to look for him and make sure he's okay. That android is probably just waiting for him to be weak like he is and then she's going to kill him." Bulma didn't have a chance to put in her input before he headed out the door. He took to the sky looking for that familiar power level that his son had.  
  
***  
  
The cool water sent chills up his spine as it lapped up against him. Trunks set his head down on Juuhachigou's shoulder and hugged her tightly. He kissed her neck softly and moved up to her ear slowly. He bit on it gently and then whispered into her ear, "I love you Juuhachigou."   
  
"I love you too, Trunks," Juuhachigou replied with a sweet voice. She shivered in Trunk's arms from the cold water.  
  
"You must be freezing from the water," Trunks pointed out. "Come on I'll get you out." He powered up enough to lift her and himself out of the water. He set her down on the warm grass next to the crystal spring. His clothes were set on the other side of the spring where he had thrown them. Instead of wasting more of his energy, he simply walked around the spring to fetch them.  
  
"Trunks," Juuhachigou said with in a slightly scared tone. "I feel a somebody's ki approaching."  
  
"Shit. I bet that's my father looking for me." Trunks grabbed his pants and pulled them on quickly. "We gotta go!" He hopped around trying to put on his shoes while also trying to put on his shirt. Juuhachigou laughed while watching him have trouble getting himself together. Meanwhile though, she slipped on her shirt and pulled on her pants.   
  
"Hey Trunks, hand me my shoes, would ya please?" Juuhachigou asked while still watching him try to get things together.   
  
"Sure thing Juu-Juu! If you could just wait one..." his sentence was cut off when he fell on his face in front of her shoes. He rolled over on his back and looked up at the ceiling.   
  
"Trunks! Are you in there?" A thundering voice called from the entrance of the cave. Trunks gasped and pushed himself back onto his feet. He took Juuhachigou's shoes and threw them to her. Juuhachigou motioned with her hand for him to hurry up and follow her. He looked back to the entrance of the cave one last time to see if his father was already there.  
  
"Come on!" Juuhachigou said in a loud whisper. Trunks nodded and ran over to her. He took her hand in his and started walking deeper into the cave. "Keep your ki down Trunks," Juuhachigou warned him while following close behind him. He tried to put his ki down as low as he could so his father wouldn't be able to detect him.  
  
"Is there a way out?" Trunks asked while looking around the cave. It seemed to just go on and on like a never-ending staircase.   
  
"Keep going straight. Somewhere up here there's a hole to the top that Juunanagou blasted one day for some odd reason." The cave around them started closing in around them which made them have to crouch down to go any further.   
  
"Where's that hole?" Trunks said a loud mostly to himself.   
  
"It's over there!" Juuhachigou pointed straight ahead of them where a few rays of light shown in. Trunks rushed over to the exit and looked out.   
  
"Yes," Trunks said happily. "Okay, you first." He moved down a little further in the cave allowing Juuhachigou to move up through the hole. She shielded her eyes from the bright sun when she reached the top. Trunks got a little impatient and pushed her up the rest of the way. He flew out after her and closed his eyes from the sudden increase of light. When he reopened them he noticed that they were just a little ways a way from the beach.   
  
"I gotta get home. I want you to hide from my father because he will kill you if he sees you," Trunks looked down into her beautiful blue eyes and smiled. He put his arms around her and held her close. "I'll see you later."  
  
"Yes, definitely." Trunks gave her a small kiss on the forehead before flying off towards Capsule Corp.  
  
***  
  
Trunks creaked open the front door trying not to make a sound as he entered.  
  
"Where have you been young man?" a voice asked from the kitchen. Trunks put on a bashful look and stepped in the house.  
  
"Hi mom," he said sheepishly.   
  
"You didn't answer my question." Bulma walked out of the kitchen and into the living room where she saw Trunks standing in front of the door. "You're father is furious. I would recommend you to come up with a good excuse to where you were."  
  
"But," Trunks stuttered.   
  
"Just go up to your room and go in your bed. I'll bring you your dinner." Bulma turned away from her son and walked back into the kitchen. Trunks hung his head and headed up the stairs. He followed the hallway back to his room. A smile spread across his face as thoughts of Juuhachigou started to fill his mind. He stepped lightly into his room and collapsed down on his bed.   
  
"Juuhachigou," he whispered into the air as he closed his eyes and fell asleep.   
  
***  
  
"Kakkorotto!" a booming voice yelled from the front door of the Son house. Vegeta knocked viciously on the front door waiting for a reply. He scoffed to himself as he waited for the door to open.  
  
"Vegeta?" Gokou asked as he flung open the door. "What are you doing here?"  
  
"My son."  
  
"What?"  
  
"My son. I don't know where he is. I think he's off with that android," Vegeta said with an obvious angry tone.   
  
"Well, why don't we check to see if he went home first, then we'll worry about where he could have gone," Gokou suggested. Vegeta looked at him with angry eyes and put his hand on his shoulder. Gokou placed his two fingers on his forehead and teleported them both to Capsule Corp.   
  
"Vegeta," Bulma said as she looked at the two standing in the middle of the living room. "I'm glad to see you're home. Gokou, would you like to stay for dinner? I've got more than enough cooked."   
  
"He would not like to stay for dinner. We have more important things to do than that," Vegeta grunted.  
  
"Oh, you mean your son? He's upstairs in bed," Bulma stated and grabbed a tray of food to bring up to him. "Well, if you going up there, bring this to him." Bulma handed Vegeta the tray of food and headed back into the kitchen.   
  
"Um, Bulma? About your offer for dinner, I would love to stay!" Gokou remarked in his usual goofy voice. Bulma laughed and nodded her head motioning that he was welcomed to stay. Vegeta turned his back to them all and headed up the stairs to give his son an earful.  
  
"Oi, I'm glad I'm not Trunks right now," Gokou teased as he walked into the kitchen.   
  
Vegeta walked quietly down the hallway and into Trunk's room. He walked in and looked at his sleeping son. He placed the food tray next to his bed and observed the smile that was across his face. Shaking his head, Vegeta walked quietly out of the room and back into the hallway. Before he could enter the living room, he already heard Bulma talking to him.  
  
"That was quick," Bulma stated. She looked at Vegeta who was hanging his head low. "Vegeta?"  
  
"He was sleeping."  
  
"Oh, okay. I hope he wakes up before his food gets cold." Bulma turned away from Vegeta and started setting the table that was in the kitchen. "Gokou, would you be helpful and put the cups down," Bulma asked while she handed them to him.  
  
"Uh...sure," Gokou said without much of a chance to say no. After the table was set and the food was cooked they all sat down and ate dinner. There dinner was quickly interrupted though by a loud blast to the ceiling.   
  
"What the...?" Vegeta asked and quickly went to the door.   
  
"The dinner was great Bulma, thank!" Gokou exclaimed before he followed Vegeta.   
  
"No problem Gokou. You're welcome here anytime. But you'd better go find out what that noise was." Gokou nodded and flew out the door. Before Gokou had a chance to put things together, he saw two flashes zipping around.   
  
"Who is it?" Gokou asked the amazed Vegeta.   
  
"I...I...can't believe it," Vegeta said astonished.   
  
"What? What is it?"  
  
"It's Juunanagou and Trunks," Vegeta replied with a scowl this time. He growled to himself seeing that android still alive. "I know we killed him though."   
  
"I thought Trunks was hurt?" Gokou asked not believing how much power the half sayain was putting out.  
  
"He is. Right now he's giving it all his power. He's going to wear out very quickly unless we do something," Vegeta didn't say another word before he darted into the sky to help his son. He shot a ki-blast into the direction of the two, hoping to either split them apart or hit the android.   
  
Juunanagou laughed his evil laugh as he glared at all the sayains. "Do you really think you're going to be able to beat me that easily?" Gokou flew up to them all still trying to figure out exactly what was going on. "Now, now, you have me quite out numbered. It's just not fair to me."   
  
"Juunanagou!" a female voice called from behind Trunks.   
  
"Juuhachigou?" Trunks asked himself and turned towards her. "What are you doing here?"  
  
"I felt all the power levels over here so I cam to check it out," Juuhachigou answered and smiled at Trunks. He nodded at her and smiled back. "How did he come back to life?"  
  
"I don't know. He just came and blasted me out of a very nice dream," Trunks laughed to himself trying to hide his weakness. He felt most of his power rapidly draining away from just floating there. Juuhachigou felt his ki lowering quickly but didn't say anything for she didn't want to worry Gokou or Vegeta.   
  
"Sister. So glad to see you again," Juunanagou said with a sly smile.   
  
"What are you doing here? You're supposed to be dead!" Juuhachigou yelled to her twin.   
  
"What? You're not happy to see me?" Juunanagou focused his energy and shot a blast down to Juuhachigou. She dodged the blast easily and looked up to him.   
  
"What are you doing?!" Juuhachigou cried loudly.   
  
"Trying to destroy the traitor!" Juunanagou barreled towards her at full speed. The two androids threw punches at an incredible speed. Juuhachigou gave him an uppercut that made him stumble back.   
  
"I should have known that I wouldn't be able to destroy you yet. I'll be back, don't worry sister," Juunanagou winked at her and flew off towards some mountains far in the distance. Juuhachigou scowled to herself as she hovered in her spot.   
  
Trunks felt all his power wasted and lowered himself to the Earth. Juuhachigou turned her head quickly as she watched him meet the ground. When he landed, he fell to his knees and gasped for air.   
  
"Trunks!" Juuhachigou yelled out and quickly went to his side. "Are you okay?"  
  
"I'm fine. I just don't have all my strength back yet, that's all," Trunks reassured her with a smile. The smile quickly faded though as a rush of pain filled his body.  
  
"Man Trunks, you're really going to have to take it easy for a couple of day," Gokou commented and flew down to the ground.   
  
"I already told him that, do you think he listened?" Vegeta complained.  
  
"Just like somebody I know," Gokou joked and started laughing.   
  
"That's not funny Kakkorotto," Vegeta said in a flat tone. He walked over to his son and watched him sit with his hand on his side, greedily filling his lungs with air. "You're the one that caused this, android."   
  
"Don't start that father," Trunks spat out in between his breaths. Vegeta didn't pay any attention to him and kicked Juuhachigou down to the ground. She looked up to Vegeta with hate in her eyes but stayed down on the ground.  
  
"I'm not going to fight you Vegeta," she said forcefully. Vegeta shook his head and kicked her again in the stomach.  
  
"Father, stop it!" Trunks managed to yell out. He staggered up on his feet to face his dad.   
  
"Vegeta, what are you doing?" Gokou asked as he approached the seen.  
  
"Don't talk to me Kakkorotto. I'm just disposing the waste here," Vegeta said in his usual cocky voice. "It won't take long." He started powering up an attack to blast at Juuhachigou. "It's all your fault android. You did this purposely! You knew your twin was still alive and you were just waiting for him to be healed enough to fight again! You just can't admit defeat!"   
  
Trunks ran in front of his father without even thinking. Why am I doing this again? He asked himself.   
  
Because I love her.  
  
But what if your father is right? All she is doing is trying to kill you.  
  
No. Not after earlier. I know she loves me.  
  
"Father, stop it now," Trunks said wearily. He opened his arms, protecting the down android.   
  
"Move out of the way Trunks."  
  
"No."  
  
"Do it now!" Vegeta screamed at his son.  
  
"No father! I love her!" Trunks confessed.   
  
"What?" Vegeta asked confused from his son's words. "How can you love a such a thing that tried to destroy the planet?"  
  
"The same way mom loves you," Trunks answered and lowered his eyes. "Can't you see? She's changed. Just like you did." Vegeta didn't have anything to say to argue with his son.  
  
"Fine. But one wrong move and I blast her into the next dimension," Vegeta finally agreed. Juuhachigou rose to her feet and stood behind Trunks.   
  
"Oh Kame," Trunks collapsed back down onto his knees. "I'm wasted." He gave a soft laugh as he watched everybody around him look down on him. Juuhachigou knelt down by him and placed her arms around his neck.   
  
"Come on, let's get you inside to rest," Juuhachigou smiled down at him. She moved her arms under his shoulder and lifted him up.   
  
"You can't carry him," Vegeta betted. "He's too heavy for you."  
  
"I killed you once Vegeta. Don't think I won't do it again," Juuhachigou threatened. Vegeta let out a humph from her very direct warning. "That's what I thought."   
  
"I'll get the door," Gokou offered and flew to the door at lightning speed.   
  
"Thank you. At least somebody around here can be helpful." Gokou flung open the door to let the young android in. She flew awkwardly from the weight she was carrying to the front door. She set him down carefully on the carpet inside Capsule Corp. in the living room. "Here, I think this will be easier for both of us," she advised and put his arm around her neck. She straightened up and helped him walk to his room.  
  
"There ya go. Just rest now," Juuhachigou said kindly as she set Trunks down on his bed.  
  
"I couldn't do anything else but rest even if I wanted to," he tried to joke around.   
  
"Yeah. I wonder how Juunanagou came back to life?"  
  
"I don't know, but the outlooks on this is going to be bad. You're both supposed to be dead. Now the imperfect cell is going to be looking for you two. I just pray that he doesn't get a hold of Juunanagou. The only one that was able to beat him in the past was Gohan, he's a lot stronger than the one in our time."  
  
"We won't let that cell creature get him, and if he does, we'll put up a hell of a fight."  
  
"Actually, we just have to pray that he doesn't get both of you. Then he becomes the perfect cell and he's a real killer. Very powerful," Trunks cringed a little in pain. He turned towards Juuhachigou and looked up into her ice blue eyes. "Don't worry. Once I get out of this bed I'm going to stop all this fighting. I'm tired of this living hell." Juuhachigou watched him close his eyes and go into a deep, peaceful sleep. She gently pushed the stray strands of hair out of his face and kissed him softly on the forehead. She stayed next to his side for the next week.   
  
***  
  
"Juuhachigou?" Bulma asked as she entered the room. "Would you like anything to eat?" Juuhachigou glanced over to Bulma as she walked over to the bed.  
  
"No thanks. I'm fine," she responded and looked back down at Trunks.  
  
"That last fight really took it out of him," Bulma stated and kneeled down by the bed. Juuhachigou just nodded her head in agreement as she looked down at the sleeping Trunks. He stirred slightly in his sleep but soon calmed back down. Juuhachigou smiled and leaned back in her chair.   
  
"Well, at least his cuts are mostly healed up," Juuhachigou pointed out as she crossed her arms.  
  
"Are they really?" Bulma said in a slight sarcastic tone.  
  
"Uh...uh...yeah, you know I just..." Juuhachigou sputtered out.   
  
"That's good. At least somebody around here was checking to make sure those were healing," Bulma cut off her excuse. "Hey, I think he's waking up finally." Trunks opened one of his eyes and looked at the two girls who were on the side of the bed. He pulled the cover over his head and turned away from them.   
  
"You two talk a lot," he said in a dreary tone of voice. Bulma and Juuhachigou both broke out in laughter at his rude comment.  
  
"I'm happy to see you too," Juuhachigou teased. She watched as he pulled the covers off of his head and glare at her with his sleepy eyes.   
  
"I'm going to leave you two alone now, but if you feel that you've gotten all of your strength back Trunks, then come downstairs because everybody's waiting for you," Bulma said happily and left the room.   
  
"I think that cell guy that you were talking about got Juunanagou," Juuhachigou said in a worried tone.  
  
"Why do you say that?"  
  
"I've looked around to see if I could find him and he was nowhere. There is a new ki around here though which I think might belong to cell." Trunks didn't say anything and just sat up in bed. A look of determination spread across his face as he set his feet down on the ground.  
  
"I'm the strongest fighter around here right now, but I'm going to need everybody's help though. This is going to be easy Juu-Juu. I've seen what this guy can do. Even though he absorbed both of you in the past, he was still plenty strong. I think we can kill him, but no matter what happens, do not let him absorb you. If he does then the planet is done for." Trunks stood up carefully on his two feet and started walking out the door.   
  
"Hey!" Juuhachigou called out to him.   
  
"What?" Before he had any real idea of what she wanted, a pair of pants came flying at him. His face turned a slight shade of red as slipped into them. Juuhachigou crossed her arms and smiled at his foolishness.   
  
***  
  
The five warriors sat on top of a cliff by the ocean, waiting for anything that might seem unusual.   
  
"What are we doing just sitting around?" Vegeta said breaking the silence.  
  
"Quiet," Trunks said calmly. "I know what cell is like. He isn't stupid enough to just go around and terrorize cities just because he could." Trunks shot a bad look at Juuhachigou who was sitting on a rock not too far away from him. "He enjoys fighting and welcomes every battle he can get."   
  
"What's that?!" Juuhachigou cried out as she ran over to the side of the cliff. Trunks followed her and looked over the edge too. Below was a dark figure approaching with great speed.  
  
"That's him," Trunks pointed out. Vegeta, Gokou and Gohan quickly ran over to join the two. "Get ready, this is going to be the battle of your life." A green creature came upon them with only evil in his eyes. A chill was sent up Trunk's spine as he remembered all the pain he caused in the past. Gokou died in the past from him. I hope he doesn't this time.  
  
"Well, well, there she is," Cell said evilly. "Hand her over and nobody will get hurt."  
  
"I don't believe you. I know what you're up to. You're going to absorb her and then destroy the planet. It's not going to happen," Trunks explained his dreadful plot.   
  
"Well, aren't we the smart one," Cell said sarcastically. Trunks was tired of playing his foolish and pointless games. He powered up and his hair turned blonde as he had a stare down with the beast.   
  
"Say goodbye cell," Trunks growled between his teeth. He charged towards him, unsheathing his sword and slashing at him with untraceable speed. Juuhachigou watched his marvel action with amazed eyes.   
  
"Cell couldn't possibly live through that," Juuhachigou thought out loud.  
  
Cell floated in the air as his tail fell to the ground.   
  
"Attack him now! Before he can regenerate it!" Trunks ordered. Vegeta was the first to take flight and start mercifully attacking the creature. Gokou followed the Sayain Prince's lead and started throwing punches at Cell. Before Trunks had a time to join in on the battle, Cell elbowed him in the back making him fly to the edge of the cliff.  
  
"Gohan! Protect Juuhachigou. That's who he is after!" Trunks cried out as he stood back up. I'm not ready to fight yet. My power still hasn't fully recovered. He staggered for a second before taking flight again.  
  
"Wait Trunks!" Gohan yelled after him. Trunks turned towards Gohan and smiled at him. Gohan shook his head and flew up to meet him. "You take care of Juuhachigou. You're still not ready for this battle."  
  
"I'm fine Gohan."  
  
"No, don't try to hide it. I can feel your ki rapidly decreasing. Get Juuhachigou out of here. Let us take care of Cell. I'm a lot more powerful now too. My arm is back and all three of us are super sayains also. Don't worry, we'll kill him."   
  
"But..." Trunks protested.  
  
"I don't want to hear it! Go, now!" Gohan demanded. Trunks lowered himself down to the ground next to Juuhachigou. He snuck her smile but that quickly faded as he watched Gohan go help battle cell. Trunks let out a sigh and looked back at Juuhachigou.  
  
"I can't just leave. I have to stay here and fight. You understand don't you?" Trunks asked in what could almost be a helpless voice.  
  
"I understand," Juuhachigou said and smiled at him. She wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him tightly. "Just promise me that you'll come back."   
  
"I promise," Trunks answered and hugged her back. "Go to Capsule Corp. You should be safe there. Nobody can detect your ki anyways. Just, try to take a long way there so Cell can't follow your tracks."  
  
"Okay," Juuhachigou replied. "I wish I could stay and help."   
  
"So do I, but that would be too much trying to look out for you here." Juuhachigou gave him a deep, passionate kiss before she flew off to safety. Trunks almost forgot the whole point of why he was standing on the cliff until something, or someone rammed into his back.  
  
"Sorry Trunks! This guy's just a little stronger than I thought," Gokou apologized as he got up and dusted himself off.   
  
"Don't worry about it. Let's just get this guy out of our world!" Trunks exclaimed and charged forward again. Vegeta had Cell under his thumb pretty well. He threw many punches at him and all he was waiting to do was get a chance to finish him off.   
  
"Fool!" Cell yelled and backhanded Vegeta away. Vegeta hit the ground hard enough that he heard and felt his bones shatter in his body. He let out a loud cry of pain and looked up at Cell. Trunks anger filled his body as he body slammed Cell hard in the side.   
  
"Trunks?" Gohan asked as he watched Cell fly away from his punches. "What are you still doing here?"   
  
"I couldn't just leave you guys here. Don't worry about Juuhachigou, she's gone somewhere safe." Gokou flew up to the two and smiled his proud smile.   
  
"All right guys, let's finish this job," Gokou said in his normal voice. He glanced down at Cell and threw his hands out ready to do one of his big attacks.  
  
"Ka..." Gokou started to say out loud. Cell looked up at Gokou doing one of his best attacks.  
  
"Me...Ha.... Me..." Gokou powered up most of his ki in this energy ball. "Ha!!" The energy shot through the air with amazing speed and power. Cell didn't even have a chance to figure out what Gokou had done before he was blown into oblivion. Gokou huffed quietly as he saw the small line of smoke where Cell was sitting just a few seconds ago.  
  
"Hey Trunks, I thought you said this would be hard?" Gokou asked sarcastically.  
  
"He wasn't Perfect Cell, so the fight wasn't that hard." Trunks smiled and lowered himself down onto the ground.   
  
"I can't believe you beat him so easily, Kakkorotto," Vegeta scowled as he tried to sit up. He collapsed back down on the ground quickly though as he felt a pain shoot through his whole body.  
  
"Take it easy dad. I heard a few bones snap when you landed," Trunks explained as he staggered over to him. Gohan laughed as he looked at the father and son.  
  
"Bulma is going to be so happy to see you both like that! You two will never be allowed to even touch foot out of the house," Gohan tried to say in between his laughter.  
  
"That's not funny kid," Vegeta said harshly. Trunks put his arm around Vegeta trying to help him onto his feet. The sayain prince bit his teeth together as he slowly rose to his feet.   
  
"Man Vegeta, how did he manage to beat you down so badly?" Gokou asked as he touched down on the ground next to the two. The only answer Gokou got from Vegeta was a hard glare.   
  
"Come on, let's just get you home," Trunks said and started flying up and headed off towards Capsule Corp.  
  
***  
  
"Oh my God, Vegeta!" Bulma exclaimed as she watched Vegeta and her son walk in the living room gimping. She went to both of their aid and put her arm around Vegeta to help Trunks get some of the weight off of him. "What happened?"  
  
"Don't worry, we beat him," Vegeta said wearily.  
  
"Where's Juuhachigou?" Trunks asked his mother.  
  
"I don't know, she was here for a few minutes and then left. She said she was going to some place safer or something like that," Bulma answered as they set Vegeta down gently on the couch.   
  
"I've gotta find her. I'll be back!" Trunks darted out the door before he could hear any of his mom's lame excuses of why he shouldn't go.  
  
"Trunks! Wait!" she called after him. She ran to the front door and watched him fly off into the distance.   
  
Where could she have gone? Trunks thought to himself. He let himself land on the beach by the ocean where he now saw the sun starting to set in the horizon.  
  
"You know I couldn't live without you," he whispered softly into the air as he hung his head. A small tear fell from his eyes onto the white beach sand. The salty waves gently swept on and off of the sandy beach. Trunks sat down in the sand and buried his head in his hands. I still can't believe that I have such strong feelings against the person that tried to destroy the entire planet.   
  
"Where did you go Juu-Juu?" Trunks asked as a small breeze swept by. He was too lost in thought to even notice the small footsteps approaching him from behind.   
  
"I didn't go anywhere, Trunks," a beautiful voice said in a sweet tone. Trunks felt his heart lift as he recognized the voice.   
  
"Juuhachigou," he whispered to himself. He turned to face her but wasn't even able to get a look at her before she threw her arms around him. She held onto him tightly as he returned the embrace.   
  
"Trunks, do you think we will have a good future?" she asked him.  
  
"We will have to do a lot of rebuilding, but with you around, it will be heaven," Trunks said in a soft tone. He buried his head into her neck and held onto her like it was the last time that they were ever going to see each other. "I love you so much Juuhachigou. You are my angel."  
  
"I love you too Trunks." They sat on the beach all night cherishing their moments together, never knowing when it will be the last time together.  
  
The End  
  



End file.
